Revenge in the Past
by S4NDM4N
Summary: Sent to Azkaban despite his innocence, Harry Potter contemplates his life, his unfair trial, and at last, but not least, the betrayal of his socalled friends. But what will he do for revenge when a strange clock sends him back in time? Hhr
1. Caged

**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own anything...**

**Chapter 1**

The prison cell was damp and cold in the eerie darkness. The faint dripping of water could be heard resonating from the stone walls of Azkaban as the lone figure sat in the corner of his own cell.

After 15 years he still remembered that day. The day when what was left of his life was crushed. The day when he was convicted guilty in Fudge's corrupt court despite his innocence. The day...everyone betrayed him...

_Flashback_

"_Harry James Potter, you hereby stand trial for the use of the Unforgiveables and the murder of the Dursley family. You also stand trial for being a known Death Eater, having sectretly giving secrets of the ministry to the Dark Lord over several years. Do you have anything to say before the court reaches a verdict?" Fudge's mocking vioce spoke over the courtroom._

_Harry, being chained to a chair in the middle of the room, seethed in anger and contemplated actually using an unforgivable on Fudge later, but dismissed the thought. "Yes, I do have something to say." Harry replied through gritted teeth. "I won't try to proclaim my innocence, since it will be utterly futile in this bought-off court," several yells out of protest could be heard from the jury. "I only have a few things to say to you all." He finished, before turning to his former friends, who all glared at him with hate and contempt. All except a brunette girl who was crying uncontrollably while standing as far as possible from the rest._

"_Remus, you were once like a father to me. Ever since Sirius died, you were the only link to my parents, but I guess they didn't mean as much to you as I thought, huh? I wonder what they would say about you throwing their son into hell on earth..." He uttered coldly while giving Remus a hating glare, which was returned._

"_Ron, I honestly thought you were my friend, you damnable git. But I guess I was terribly wrong about that, since you let some stupid jealousy make you throw me into jail. Hah, you really are pathetic, you know! Well, I guess you'll get what's coming to you later..." Harry trailed off, ignoring the look of pure glee Ron gave him, wearing a mocking smile._

"_Mr and Mrs Weasley, hell, the whole Weasley family! I thought I was like a member of your family! Heck, I even saved most of your lives on different occassions, but I guess that didn't matter either. But hey, since you're throwing me into jail, can't you throw Ron in there as well? Since, well, he deserves it more than me to be honest." Harry said, wearing a wicked grin, which enraged Molly Weasley to the point of having to be silenced by her husband to stop her from yelling in response._

_Harry sighed, he had saved the best part for last. "And finally, the manipulative old coot himself! If you can't figure out who it is, it's DUMB-ledore!" he said, giving emphasis on 'DUMB', which caused another series of protests. "I must admit that you made a fine work out of me, molding me into your perfect pawn to do your dirty work, like a fucking weapon! Well, I guess that backfired, huh? Hah, good luck with Voldemort!" he said, laughing loudly as the crowd flinched at the uttered name._

_Fudge cleared his voice as the crowd became quiet once again. "The jury has come to a verdict! Harry James Potter has been found guily on all charged but, due to his low age of 16, will not receive the Dementor's Kiss, but will instead receive a life sentence to Azkaban! Court adjourned!" he proclaimed happily and banged his hammer to seal the sentence._

_Harry laughed at the Minister's stupid so-called honorable verdict as he was being lead away by two aurors, ignoring the hating looks that rested on his back._

_End of Flashback_

Harry laughed to himself as he replayed the events for what seemed like the thousandth time. What foolish idiots they are. They should at least have known how damn corrupt Fudge was in his time of reign. Heck, they didn't even use Veritaserum to confirm his innocent, claiming it "wasn't necessary".

He sighed and started muttering curses under his breath. He would practically do anything to get back at the bastards who betrayed him. Just about anything...

His muttering came to an end as a bright light engulfted his entire body, sending courses of power streaming through his entire being. He jerked violently as he was lifted into the air before the light suddenly merged with him, letting him fall violently to the ground.

He gasped, trying to regain his breathing, as he felt a rippling power surge through him. He felt as if he could do anything with the wave of a hand, crush entire cities with a mere motion. He inspected his hand and it intrigued him as he felt like he was holding his old wand. He slowly opened his palm and pointed it at the side wall.

"Reducto!" he said and was shocked when the entire wall was blown to a thousand rocky pieces. He jumped in surprise and stared disbelievingly at the effects of his now-wandless magic, but regained his composure as he heard shouts and people running down the halls.

He contemplated fleeing the scene, but changed his mind as power once again surged through him. He grinned to himself and calmly stood in the middle of his cell, whistling softly while the footsteps came nearer and nearer, before a total of six aurors came into the opening, stared at the destroyed wall for a second, then pointed their wands at Harry. "Stupefy!" they yelled as one, causing six red beams to soar towards Harry.

Harry merely raised an eyebrow and, acting on pure instinct, reached out with his open palm and...catched the incoming spells, letting them rest on his open hand. The aurors stared gob-smacked at the result, before Harry threw the spells back at them, hitting four of them squarely in the chest, letting them slump to the ground.

Harry grinned maliciously as the two remaining aurors cowered in fright while pointing their trembling wands at him. Harry laughed coldly at the terror in their eyes before shooting both his arms forwards. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled loudly and two green beams shot forth from both hands, striking the aurors before they could even look surprised.

As their lifeless forms hit the ground, Harry looked upon his hand in awe, inspired by his newfound power. His thinking was interrupted as a small weight appeared in one of his torn pockets. He reached down and pulled out what seemed to be a standard clock. The only thing unusual about it was the unfamiliar runes across its surface, and the pitch-black button in its centre.

He examined the clock carefully, contemplating the effects of clicking that special button, as he heard the sound of at least 30 people apparating into the prison. He raised an eyebrow at the fact that they actually could apparate in, but dismissed the thought as he once again focused on the clock.

He sighed as he slowly rested his index finger upon the button. _Heck, what do I have to lose_, he thought, and he clicked the small button. The effect was...startling, to say the least, as his surroundings became a blurr and his world seemed to be spinning around him. He saw his entire life play backwards as he went, before his world went black.


	2. A trip to the Past

**Chapter 2**

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry groaned as the light burned through his eyelids and he pulled the covers over his face, trying to block out the light. He felt terribly tired, and he had a splitting headache. Someone beside him sighed slightly and swiftly pulled away the covers, causing Harry to groan again.

"Geez mate, wake up! We're going to be late!" a voice called to him. Harry flinched as he recognized the voice, and a seething hatred started to build up. He shot out of bed in an instant and turned his head slowly to come face to face with Ron Weasley, who looked at him sleepily.

Harry couldn't find any words, so he simply glared at him, causing Ron to flinch slightly with an odd expression on his face. "Hey mate, what's wrong? What are you staring at me like that for?" Ron asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question. It should have been _quite _obvious why he glared at him, but Run seemed more daft than usual. But then he realized something. He eyed Ron curiously and was shocked to see how young he seemed to be. He stared down at his own body and was even more shocked to find that he also was younger and less built.

Then everything came back to him. The strange light in the prison cell, the strange clock he had used without knowing the results...and the fact that he had killed two aurors. Remorse filled him at the thought. They hadn't deserved to die, and yet he didn't seem to care at the moment.

He sighed to himself and struggled to get up, only to collapse back into his bed in an instant. Ron chuckled slightly and started to clothe himself. Harry continued to glare at him, trying to collect his thoughts at the same time. Where was he? Or _when _was he? Had he travelled back in time? And if so, how far?

"How old am I?" Harry asked out of the blue, causing Ron to raise an eyebrow before bursting into laughter at the, to him, rather dumb question. "Honestly mate, have you got a memory loss or something? We're in our fifth year, stupid." he replied, still laughing.

Harry muttred something incoherent and suddenly realized that he was in the Gryffindor sleeping dorm. He didn't know how or why, but he came to the conclusion that he had somehow travelled back in time, to a time before everything happened...before the betrayal.

He also felt quite the relief at the new events, since it technically made the events at the prison undone, meaning the two aurors still lived. It also meant that noone had betrayed him...yet...and he wasn't going to repeat the same mistake he did back then. He managed to get out of his bed and swiftly dressed himself with a wave of his hand.

He slowly walked down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room, before heading down the corridors to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. He had never thought he would see Hogwarts again, but it seemed fate had other plans.

He sat down by himself and slowly started to eat. He was greeted warmly by some of his 'friends', but the greeting only managed to infuriate him further, especially Ron. Harry struggled to keep himself from actually killing him on the spot, but thought against it as he really hadn't betrayed him in this time, and he was also stopped by the fact that he would be in some serious shit if he killed someone in front of hundreds of students.

As he struggled to ignore Ron's ramblings, he decided that it was probably for the best to act ignorant at the time, but he sure as hell wouldn't be friendly with Ron, or anyone else for that matter. Well, except for...

"Hermione!"

Harry lifted his gaze to see the only one he was actually happy to see again. She was the only one who hadn't betrayed him. She had always stood by him, and believed his innocence despite what everyone else thought. He couldn't wish for a better friend.

She smiled at him and sat down on his right side and gathered some food on her plate before looking curously at Harry's odd expression. "Harry, are you alright? You seem a bit pale. Anything wrong? Any homework you haven't done?" She asked with evident concern in her voice. Harry smiled to himself, how typical Hermione.

"I'm okay, 'Mione. Just a little tired and, well, confused at the moment." He said, which caused Hermione to to smile in response, before resuming her meal. As they ate, Harry started thinking about what the hell he was going to do. Play along and let history repeat itself? Not bloody likely. Get revenge for the misdoings made to him in the future? ...Yes...Revenge did sound sweet.

But how? Harry grunted to himself as he thought about the possibilities. He thought it wouldn't be justified nor very satisfying if he killed them. He wanted them to suffer as he did, he wanted them to pay like he did for 15 whole years in the worst place on earth. Yes, they would pay. He didn't care that they hadn't done...much...yet, but he wouldn't give them another chance. He would get his revenge. The question was...how?

* * *

Kinda short chapter, but what the hey? Heh, at least he isn't killing people without any pity, eh? Well, we'll see what unfortunate events will befall the poor sods. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! Because, you know, lots of reviews faster updating!

Lemon? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me what you think!


	3. Playing Teacher

**Chapter 3**

The school day went along quite slowly for Harry, since he just felt like he repeated himself in the classes. Despite his little trip back in time, he still had his knowledge and intellect with him.

As he headed down the hallways to the next lesson, Defense against the Dark Arts, along with the other Gryffindors, Hermione seemed to notice how Harry always either ignored or glared at Ron and the others whenever he was near, but she decided to leave it be for the moment.

As Harry stepped foot into the classroom he instantly set his eyes on a most terrifying creature from the deepest circles of hell...a being so evil, that Satan himself pales in comparison. Of course, it was none else than...

"Umbridge!" Harry yelled in half shock half hatred, earning a few gasps from the people around him. Umbridge looked up at him in her usual snotty way before grunting disbelievingly at his hostile tone. All the students took their seats while giving Harry odd glances which he simply shrugged off.

As Umbridge went over completely useless instructions without any practical use of it, Harry started to wonder how he could have forgotten about Umbridge messing with the school during this year. As she started talking about how the Ministry always was right in the middle of the lesson, he simply lost it.

"I've had ENOUGH!" he yelled furiously, standing up in an instant, earning even more gasps from the studens who looked at him in shock. Umbridge herself looked like smoke would come out of her ears, and her fists shook visibly.

"What did you say, Potter?!" she asked angrily, putting on her most angry face to look intimidating, which only managed to make her look even more stupid.

"I said," he started calmly. "that I've had enough of your useless ramblings during class! Try teaching the studens something useful instead of your own pathetic praises of your corrupt ministry!" The students gasped once again at the blunt outburst, but then bursted out laughing as they saw the infuriated look on Umbridge's face.

"Detention for the rest of the school year, Potter!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, casuing the students to flinch, but also caused Harry to start laughing loudly, before pulling out his wand and pointing it at Umbridge with a mocking grin.

"No thanks. _Stupefy_!" he said, and a red beam shot out, hitting her square in the chest, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground in a heap. The studens looked horrified at the sight of Umbridge's unconscious body on the floor, but then all began cheering at Harry, except for Hermione who looked at him in disbelief.

Harry coughed loudly to make the students go quiet. He strolled over to the teacher's desk and flung Umbridge into a corner to make some room for himself. He chuckled slightly and then turned around to face the students, who were all looking at him curiously.

"Well, now that the Toad is out of the way, how about we have a real DADA class for once? What do you all say?" Harry asked, and grinned triumphantly as he was met with loud cheering and thumbs up. A girl who Harry didn't recognise raised a hand, and slowly stood up as Harry gave her a nod.

"Professor Potter-, I mean Harry, " This spurred even more laughter amongst the other students. "won't you get in trouble once Umbitch wakes up?" she asked, and Harry raised an eyebrow as the class looked at him expectantly. He chucked and grabbed his wand once again.

"Ah, I almost forgot about that. Thank you. _Obliviate!" _he said, casting the mind-erasing spell at Umbridge's unmoving form. The students laughed again and clapped in a supportive way.

Harry smiled as he put the wand away into his robes. "Allright, let's get started. I want you all to pair up with another student, spread out throughout the room, and practise the stunning curse. The incantation is 'Stupefy'. If you get a sucessful hit on your partner, use the spell 'Enervate' to revive them." He said, and frowned as the class still sat in their seats. "Well, what are you waiting for? GET STARTED!" he shouted, and the class quickly paired up and started firing spells at one another.

The rest of the time progressed nicely, and all of the students had finally got a hang of the stunning spell, which pleased Harry greatly. He called the students back to their seats and as they all sat down, he laughed heartily. "Well, what did you think of this lesson, guys?" he asked, and was greatly amused at the replies he got, all of the 'Great' and 'A lot better than the Toad' variety.

"Should I repeat the performance some other time, perhaps?" Harry asked with a grin, causing the others to cheer and nod their heads rapidly. Harry laughed and called the end of the lesson before leaving the classroom, purposely forgetting to revive Umbridge in her corner

* * *

As Harry sat down in the Gryffindor common room with a goofy smile, remembering his little stunt in DADA, Hermione marched up to him with a stern expression on her face. Harry raised an eyebrow at her as she dragged him to an empty sideroom and pushed him down on the couch. She sat down next to him and looked him firmly in the eyes, causing Harry to flinch slightly.

"Harry! What was up with you during DADA class? You could get expelled for that! Stupefying a teacher?!" she nearly yelled, and Harry had to clamp a hand over her mouth to shut her up. He made a shushing motion with his index finger and she calmed down a bit.

She sighed and shook her head in a reliaxing manner. "Do you know what will happen if you get caught?" she asked, concern evident in her voice. Harry laughed quietly at the question. "How would I get caught? Everyone hates Umbridge, noone would mind if I hexed her to oblivion, and why do you think I Obliviated her?" he asked, grinning slightly.

She sighed slightly and then moved on to her next concern, which Harry had expected for quite some time. "Harry, why are you so distant to Ron and the others? I mean, you glare at them all the time, why? Everything was fine just a few days ago?"

Harry sighed at the question. What would he tell her? He couldn't tell her of his time-trip, not just yet anyway. "Hermione...I can't tell you why, not yet anyway. But I assure you that I have a perfectly good reason to never speak to any of them again. Please don't ask me why, cause I won't answer until I'm ready." he replied with a mix of sadness and anger in his voice.

She sighed in defeat and hugged him tightly. "Okay, I won't push you. But I'm always here if you need to talk, okay?" she asked. Harry smiled a genuine smile for once and hugged her back. "Thanks 'Mione, I will when I'm ready. You're the best friend a guy could have.

She smiled back and bid him goodnight before heading up to her sleeping dorm. Harry shook his head slightly as he once again contemplated what to do about his situation. He went up to his own sleeping dorm, jumped into bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Hah! A little more humor in this chapter, huh? I just HAD to put in some Umbridge-bashing! Gotta hate that bitch...anyway, keep reviewing folks! (I've decided to do a lemon later! Heheh) 


	4. Revelations

**Chapter 4**

The days continued on at a painfully slow rate which only fueled Harry's frustration, and the fact that all the other Gryffindors constantly made comment about his 'behaviour' didn't help much.

"Stupid bastards...I don't know how much longer I can take without killing someone..." Harry muttered to himself as he read a book on supernatural beings and phenomenas, as he still hadn't figured out what the strange light was. As he was reading, he was interrupted by the person he wanted to see the least.

Ron stood in the hallway with an angry expression on his face, and behind him stood Ginny, Luna, Neville and also Hermione, who shot uneasy glances at both Ron and Harry.

"Harry! What the HELL is wrong with you lately? It's like all of us have become You-Know-Who from the way you're acting! Tell us, now!" Ron demanded which only caused Harry to groan and close his book angrily.

"I have nothing to say to any of you...Well, except for Hermione, she can talk to me whenever she likes, but enough about that. All you need to do is stay the hell away from me and stop asking questions!" Harry almost yelled which caused the others to take a step beck.

Ron glared at him angrily at the response before pulling out his wand. "If you won't tell us why, then I'll make you! _Petrificus Totalis_!"

The body-binding spell shot forth towards Harry but it instantly evaporated into thin air as Harry snapped his fingers. He laughed loudly at the gob-smacked expression on Ron's face before his face grew angry again.

"I warned you, Weasley! GET OUT!" Harry yelled and waved his hand in the air, and the others gasped in shock as Ron morphed into a small red weasel and quickly scurried down the hall.

"Well? Don't you have a weasel to catch?" Harry asked with a mocking grin, which caused the others to quickly escape from the room, leaving only Hermione who looked at him with an expression mixed by concern and disappiontment.

Seeing her questioning look, Harry sighed and motioned for her to sit down. As she did he quickly cast privacy and locking charms over the room. This was one mess that he didn't want to get out. Once he was done, he turned to Hermione and took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Well, since I'm damn tired of keeping this damn thing secret, and you're the only one I trust in this place, I guess I can tell you what's been going on." Harry said, causing Hermione to nod in curiousity.

"I'll warn you though, this is going to sound quite insane. I'm not sure if I'd believe it myself, but nonetheless, I'm...from the future." he said, and at Hermione's shocked look, he continued. "I don't know how or why, but when I was in my cell there was some...strange light and a weird clock that appeared. Once I clicked the watch my world went black and next thing I knew, I woke up here." he explained.

Hermione looked thoughtful before she got a horrified expression on her face. "...Cell? What...?" she managed to choke out. Harry raised an eyebrow before realizing what she meant. He slowly shook his head and prepared for what was coming.

"Life sentence in Azkaban..."

Hermione let out a shriek of anguish and clamped her hand over her mouth as tears started to form in her eyes. She started muttering incoherently before she managed to choke out a few words. "...How? Why...?"

Harry sighed and then started explaining everything that had happened...was going to happen...damn this was confusing! He went through everything since the murder of the Dursleys, the set-up by Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters, but most of all, the betrayal of his so-called friends. At the end of his tale, Hermione had tears streaming down her pale cheeks, and she sobbed loudly.

"Did...did I-I b-betray you too?" she stuttered, fearing what answer he might get.

Harry smiled and hugged her gently, tracing lazy patterns across her back. "No, 'Mione, you're the only one who didn't. You're the only one I can trust...since Sirius died..." he whispered.

Hermione looked at him with a puzzled look. "What do you mean Sirius is dead?" she asked causing him to raise an eyebrow before realization struck him. Sirius was alive in this time! He could see him again! An indescribable joy surged through him at the thought.

"Was he dead...in your time?" Hermione asked, hugging him gently as she did. Harry nodded and smiled at her before gently kissing her forehead in a friendly manner. She blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Damn, I've got to see him again. I thought I never would..." he trailed off. "By the way, do you believe me or do you think I'm crazy?" he asked, carefully reading her face.

She smiled at him in response. "Yes I do, Harry. I trust you more than anyone else and I know you wouldn't make something like that up. And...I'm happy I didn't betray you, and I understand why you hate Ron and the others, even I do that now..."

Harry smiled at her response and hugged her once more before yawning sleepily and stood up. "Thanks for listening to me, 'Mione, it feels a lot better now." he said, giving her a bright smile.

"Of course, Harry, I'll always have time for you. When the weekends come, we can ask Dumbledore to let us see Sirius!" she exclaimed happily, but when seeing Harry's furious expression she regretted saying that.

"Dumbledore..." Harry muttered under his breath. "Don't worry, Hermione, I'm not mad at you. We can go ask him later, even if I hate him more than anything." He said, earning a grin from Hermione. She pecked him slightly on his cheek before waving a 'goodbye' and went up to her sleeping dorm, blushing slightly.

Harry also blushed madly, but shook his thoughts from his head and went to his bed, pulled the covers over himself, and almost looked forward to his little talk with Dumbledore.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I've been on a vacation for some time. Anyway, review on! (I promise more Weasley, Dumbledore and Remus-bashing!)**


End file.
